


Bond

by ArtistAtHeart1



Series: Imprisonment [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Sequel, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: The drama and angst of Tim's abduction plagues Tim  after the events of Prison Sentence.  But recovery is a long road and even so, it's not easy.  Especially when there are bumps in the road and a certain shadow refuses to leave Tim behind.A minor rewrite/tweak of Bound.
Series: Imprisonment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265549
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may have read Bound, allow me to clarify. I have been debating doing a revised version of Bound for a while now as there were aspects that I wanted to change after rereading it. If you're concerned about Bound not to worry, I am keeping Bound up. Especially since this isn't a complete rewrite. I am keeping most of the elements of the original, just doing a few editorial revisions and changing an approach or two towards the second half/last third that I wasn't fond of upon rereading it (one instance being something I did towards the end). I just did not want to do revisions in Bound that could potentially go unnoticed by anyone who's already read it and might not revisit it when I get to the concluding third installment. This is just a simpler way to do edits while not tampering with what people liked in Bound
> 
> Basically, just consider this Bound 2.0.

_Sun reflected off the heated sands of a desert. Tim was alone, searching the landscape for any signs of life. The landscape was familiar, bringing with it terrible memories of imprisonment. Tim hated thinking about that experience, but it was inevitable._

_A gust of wind startled Tim, causing him to look behind him. A cloud of sand slowly rolled closer to him. Tim didn't want to stay around to get caught up in it, quickly sprinting ahead. The sandstorm speed up with him, intent on smothering him. Panic surged through Tim, wanting him to escape._

_Tim tripped on something, falling to the ground face down. He looked back, wondering what he tripped on. To his horror, two bodies lied on the ground with a hand held onto his ankle. What made it worse was their identities. The bodies of his parents emerged from the sands, lifeless and terrified._

_Though petrified, Tim tried to get out of the grip of his mother, frantically wiggling his leg. Her grip stayed strong, not wanting to release him. Tim began to hyperventilate. With the sandstorm getting closer and his mother's strong grip, he started to question if he could get away. That, unfortunately, wasn't the only thing to plague him._

_His parents started to t witch, as though awakening from a deep sleep. Tim's panic escalated, frantically trying to get away. His parents rolled over, looking squarely at their son. Their white eyes pierced his soul._

_"You failed us." Janet coldly lectured._

_"You let us die." Jack accused._

_"I didn't mean to." Tim anxiously argued. "I was held captive. I wanted to save you, but I couldn't get out. I'm sorry."_

_"You could have saved us." His parents eerily moaned._

_"I'm sorry." Tim's attention briefly turned to the growing sandstorm. "Please, let me go."_

_His parents refused to let him go, as though ignoring his pleas. Tim was hysterical, as not only the storm came closer, but his parents began to crumble before him. Skin dried and shriveled as it tightly hugged bones. Even then, Janet's grip firmly held onto Tim's ankle._

_The sandstorm engulfed them, disintegrating Tim's parents. With his leg finally released, Tim stood up. He couldn't grieve, the will to escape overtaking him. He ran towards where the Sandstorm took over, hoping to get ahead of it._

_The clear sky felt like it was within reach. As Tim reached for it, so too did the sand. It wasn't just interested in that either. Clumps of sand chained themselves around Tim's ankles and wrists, pulling him further into the storm. Tim tried to resist their pull, but their grip was stronger._

_The chains pulled Tim further into the storm. He slammed into something. Something that wrapped arms around him._

_"I told you, you would not escape me." A gruff voice recalled._

_Tim didn't get time to recognize it before he was spun around. Greens and yellows flashed before him and a hand grabbed his face and shoved it upward._

_"You're mine." Ra's claimed._

Tim woke up screaming, a cold sweat drenching him. He frantically scanned the room, realizing he was in the manor. Tim's breathing calmed, relieved that he was safe. However, his psyche wanted to slip away.

Tim's door shot open and it didn't take a genius to figure out who burst in. Bruce, who had just gotten into pajamas after a long night of patrol, was anxiously staring at the teen. Bruce immediately approached the bedside, dreading what had occurred.

"Nightmare." Bruce assumed.

Tim slowly nodded. He anxiously bit his lip. This was the third nightmare in a week, and they weren't getting better. Bruce gently swatted away a few bangs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

Tim's breathe hitched. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to.

"I was in the desert." Tim began. "I was alone and wanted to find someone. A sandstorm began to rage and I tried to run from it." Tim's eyes tightly closed recalling the next scene. "I was soon tripped by the corpses of my parents, who came alive to tell me that I failed them. They wouldn't let me go as the sandstorm flew over us. The storm destroyed them. I tried to escape the storm, but it pulled me in further. It pulled me in and thrusted me against Ra's, who told me I was his."

Tim buried his face in his hands, mortified. Bruce was concerned about it as well. Even with Ra's' absence in the recent days, he was still haunting his child. The toll it was taking on Tim was problematic and disturbing.

"He's not going to take you." Bruce promised. "You don't belong to him."

That was a promise. There was no way Bruce was going to let Ra's claim him. Even with al Ghul etched into his back, Bruce wasn't going to let Tim go. He looked at Tim's deflated demeanor. Bruce didn't want to leave Tim alone.

"Come with me."

Bruce slowly pulled Tim off of the bed, helping him to his feet. He guided Tim down the hallway. They passed Dick's bedroom. Dick had been on a slippery road to recovery himself, but he was more open to talking about it, so he was progressing better than Tim was.

Tim was still living with his turmoil, or to be more precise, he was trying to ignore them. He hated talking about it. Tim would rather bury his woes, in the hopes that they would die off eventually.

Bruce opened the door to his bedroom. Ace was curled up beside the bed, watching. Bruce offered Tim onside of the bed and allowing Ace on the other. He then left the room to grab an air mattress and a few spare blankets from a nearby closet. Tim looked at Bruce puzzled.

"You need a good night's sleep." Bruce answered. "I think you'll feel more secure knowing that I'm here for you."

Tim slid onto the bed. Bruce pulled the covers over Tim. Tim positioned himself to face the side Bruce was on. He was trembling slightly, the nightmare still lingering in his mind.

"It'll be okay." Bruce whispered, running a calloused hand through Tim's shadowy hair.

Tears trickled down Tim's face. He embraced the contact, wanting to accept his comfort. Tim eventually allowed himself to accept the comfort, slowly succumbing to his exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up. And after a conversation with Bruce and breakfast, tries to take a step out of the manor.

Tim slowly woke up, twitching his limbs slightly. His eyes took a moment to focus, refining his surroundings in the process. The sound of light snoring and a bundle of German Shephard fur remind Tim where he was. The memory of Bruce brining Tim into his room came back to him, as well as the nightmare.

Tim wasn't sure how to feel. He was well rested and in a better mood, but he was embarrassed that Bruce hauled him to his room for the nigh over a nightmare. On top of that, he felt guilty that he had taken the bed while Bruce was on an air mattress. However, having Bruce as close as he was, was at the very least comforting. Knowing that he was safe, Tim felt a sense of ease.

The sound of a yawn and stretching muscles emerged from the air mattress. It took a few seconds before a frame sat up. Bruce seemed happy that Tim was still in the room once he realized that Tim was awake.

"Morning." Bruce greeted, standing up. "How do you feel?"

"Okay I suppose." Tim yawned.

"Sleep better?"

Tim nodded.

"That's good."

Tim stretched out a little, gently tapping Ace, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His mind drifted, sinking into a dark corner. The action worried Bruce, as he sat on he edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder.

Tim didn't speak as his frame shook.

"They're really dead Bruce, aren't they?" Tim whispered. "My parents are dead."

Tim was finally letting that sink in. While the realization was connected with his nightmare, Bruce knew that Tim was really processing the incidents. The funeral for them was a week ago, but Tim refused to show how it affected him during the whole precession. He hadn't outwardly displayed any of the stages of grief, outside of occasionally noticeable slips into depression. He was soaking it in now, and regardless of Bruce's thoughts on Tim's coping, it was good to see that Tim starting to accept it. 

"Yes." Bruce sighed. "As unfortunate as it is, they are dead. I'm sorry."

Bruce's honest didn't alleviate Tim's pain. He knew that. It only confirmed the loss that Tim was trying to deny.

"Why did they have to die?"

A choked gasp emerged from Tim. It was clear that Tim was in tears, even with his hands shamefully hiding his eyes.

"Come here." Bruce softly commanded.

Bruce brought Tim closer, gently wrapping his arms around Tim.

"Let it out."

Tim didn't need to be told twice, crying in Bruce's arms. His parents were dead and there wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't fair and they both knew it. But unfortunately, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Bruce didn't say a word, allowing Tim to take the time to cry. Suppressing the grief, or telling him to simmer down would only hurt Tim more. When Tim finally did seem to calm down, Bruce decided to speak.

"I wish I could say that it'll be okay," Bruce admitted, "that it would go away, but I'd be lying."

Tim looked at Bruce, eyes still a little watery. They were hurt, but they were willing to accept Bruce's words. Coming from Bruce, was all he needed in the moment. As similarly tragic as it was. Bruce whipped them away before patting Tim on the back.

Bruce scooted aside some, opening a spot for Tim. As Tim swung his legs around the side of the bed, Ace woke up and eyed him with sympathy. The German Shephard had since moved, sitting beside Tim. He licked Tim's face. Tim chuckled, the dog's tongue tickling him.

"Okay Ace." Tim giggled, ruffling the dog's fur.

"Why don't we get ready?" Bruce suggested. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

~

Tim entered the kitchen clad in a sweater and jeans. His eyes were drooping, but he was awake none the less. Ace stood beside Tim briefly before trotting over to Bruce. Breakfast was sitting at the table and Dick and Bruce acknowledged his presence.

"Good morning sunshine." Dick greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Neither Bruce and Tim weren't amused with the question, with Tim's slightly baggy eyes being all Dick needed for sympathy to be shot Tim's way. Dick got up and approached Tim apologetically.

"Come here." Dick requested, pulling Tim in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

Tim shuffled in Dick's embrace, a little uncomfortable with it. He tried to get out of the bear hug, but Dick wouldn't have it. Bruce noticed the struggle, amused by the attempted rejection of affection, and decided to step in.

"Alright let him go." Bruce defended. "Tim's got to eat."

"Okay." Dick agreed, opening his arms.

Tim quickly trotted over to the table to the table before he could be pulled into another. Eggs, toast, and bacon were neatly placed on the plate while a cup of coffee sat next to it. The plate was pretty full since Tim's eating habits had become sporadic since his rescue. Loading his plate was the best option when Tim decided to eat, since any time he did eat was a job well done. Tim scarfed down the meal in silence, caving into his hunger.

"Can I take Tim outside?" Dick asked.

Bruce gave him a brief, surprised stare. It even caught Tim off guard. Tim barely went outside of the house since he returned. In fact, Tim flat out refused to leave the house with the only exception being Bruce dragging him out for an appointment with Leslie. After what they went through, Tim was too anxious to try.

That wasn't to say that Dick was in the wrong for offering, however. Getting Tim out of the house would be a wonderful thing. Bruce hated that Tim was keeping himself cooped up in the house all day and wanted Tim to get out and enjoy the nice days Getting him there was the problem.

"You can try." Bruce offered. "If you can get him out of the door, you can take him wherever you please. So long as it's not too far from here."

Dick nodded before turning attention turned to Tim who was attentive to the question. Tim couldn't quite chime in since he had food in his mouth, but he did have an opinion.

"Would you like to give it a try?" Dick asked.

Tim swallowed what was in his mouth so he could answer.

"Sure," Tim replied, "but I can't promise anything."

"I can work with that."

With his plate empty, Tim set it in the sink. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the request. Dick led the way with Tim and Bruce not too far behind. Dick slide his shoes on as did Tim while Bruce stood behind them.

Dick opened the door and took a few steps outside. He turned around, offering Tim his hand. Tim stared at Dick's hand anxiously. He wanted to take it. He wanted to take that first step. Tim tried to, picking his foot up so he could step outside. Unfortunately, a wall of anxiety smacked him, keeping him in his place. Tim retracted his foot, turning back to the house. He removed his shoes before approaching Bruce. Bruce gently grabbed Tim's arms.

"It's okay." Bruce comforted. "We'll try again later." He turned his attention to Dick, who reentered the house and closed the door. "Thank you for trying."

"No problem." Dick replied with a small smile.

Tim's sight fell on the floor. He was ashamed of his failure to do something as simple as leaving the house.

"I'm sorry." Tim apologized.

"It's okay." Bruce replied.

Tim looked up at Bruce, a saddened gleam on his face. Bruce brushed Tim's bangs to the side.

"You'll get outside when you're ready. For now though, why don't we go watch a movie?"

Tim nodded in affirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Tim have a moment to interact. Concerns arise in regards to patrol, recovery and the differences between their healing processes.

Tim sat on the windowsill of the den, staring out of the window into the nocturnal abyss. His body was curled up with his knees pressed to his chest as his arms hugged his legs. Tim knew that Bruce was going to be heading out on patrol with Damian soon. Dick's voice was growing alongside them, debating with Bruce.

"Why can't I come on patrol?" Dick whined. "I'm ready."

"I don't want to take any chances." Bruce replied. "You may be a bit more ready, or so you'd like to think, but I think you need a little more time. Especially in regards to the mental effects this had on you. On top of that, I've been notified that Slade may be involved. I don't want to take any risks by throwing you in the same space as him and have something go wrong."

Dick's groan echoed through the hallway, displeased with Bruce's response. It was followed by Damian sighing, and Tim could picture the current Robin rolling his eyes in annoyance and impatience. He wanted to go on patrol, not deal with Bruce and Dick's badgering.

"Give it a little more time." Bruce decided with defeat. "If I feel like you're ready, I may let you join us at the end of the week."

Dick seemed to accept the offer, since there was no sign of a complaint. Two sets of footsteps faded away as the grandfather clock shuffled across the ground only to close moments later. The manor fell silent as Tim waited for Dick to move. He did, but rather than leaving the area, like Tim had both expected and desired, Dick's footsteps got louder. As Dick entered the den, he noted Tim's dampened demeanor. He approached the windowsill, hoping to get Tim's full attention.

"Mind if I join you?" Dick asked.

When Tim didn't answer, Dick to the initiative, taking up residence on the other side of the windowsill. Tim's attention didn't move, but a twitch in his shoulders was what acknowledged him. Dick didn't say anything, wanting Tim to start a conversation.

"Why do you want to go on patrol?" Tim asked. "After what you went through, why would you want to potentially put yourself in that kind of situation again?"

Dick wasn't surprised by the question. With Tim refusing to leave the house and the subsequent refusal to go on patrol, seeing Dick acting the exact opposite had to feel strange.

"Because I'm trying to move on." Dick admitted.

"But you were beaten. Tortured." Tim looked at Dick anxiously irked. "It was because of patrol that you ended up in the predicament you were in. How could you go on patrol after all of the trauma you went through? How can you act like nothing happened?"

Tim at this point was on his knees, looming over Dick as he was supporting his weight on them. He was visibly shaking, frightened by Dick's seemingly quick recovery. It was a little disheartening that Tim was so shaken up by the difference. While he had a right to be concerned, Dick was concerned with how Tim's emotions skyrocketed.

"Calm down." Dick whispered, grabbing Tim's shoulders and slowly getting him to sit back down. "I get it. Your worried, scared after all that we went through, but our responses and recovery are different. You know me. Always moving forward, even if it doesn't always end well for me mentally. Sure, I'm still suffering from what happened, and am working through it, but I don't want to dwell on it."

"But you were hurt." Tim sighed. "Sold to Slade, and I couldn't stop it."

Dick started to piece together a reason for the outburst. Tim wasn't just projecting concern, but blame as well. Blame that Tim was clearly still harboring and placing on himself. It hurt knowing that Tim was still harboring these feelings of self-blame, but it wasn't entirely a surprise.

"Come here." Dick requested, pulling Tim in for a hug.

Tim didn't stop him from doing it, curling onto Dick's lap. Dick knew not to beat around the bush with Tim regarding the whole incident they were subjected to. Honesty was the best thing for Tim right now.

"Yes, I was hurt," Dick admitted, "but I'm getting better. I'm just healing quicker and differently than you are in comparison. It may come back to bite me in the butt eventually, but we're different. That's not a good or bad thing, it's just how we're coping. I don't expect you to heal overnight, that would be foolish of me, but you have to understand that I'm not going to take as long as your are."

"But…"

"But nothing. I'll be fine. To be honest, I think you've been damaged worse in some areas than I was. So I'm more concerned about you and your recovery. Even when I was being beaten and eventually hospitalized, I was worried about Ra's did to you. That man is cold and calculating. When he knows what he wants he's determined and he won't stop until he gets it."

Tim was silent. As appreciated as Dick's concern was, he didn't feel like he deserved it. For now though, it was not worth arguing. Rather, it would more appropriate to just accept the comfort.

~

Bruce and Damian entered the manor. Patrol went smooth and relatively quick. Damian quickly retired for the night, running passed his father to get to his room. As Bruce entered the hallway, he was greeted by Dick, who was carrying a sleeping Tim.

"Is everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"He's fine. Just sleeping." Dick sighed. "He was concerned about me going on patrol and how I've been healing."

"I assume you handled it correctly."

"Yes, but I have some concerns. He still blames himself for what happened and I'm worried about his healing, or lack there of."

Bruce understood Dick's concerns. He knew about the lack of progress on Tim's part, but didn't know about the blame. That in itself was problematic. It would be something he'd be more than willing to address in the morning. Bruce extended his arms.

"I'll take him." Bruce offered

"You sure?" Dick inquired.

"Yeah. I appreciate your help during my absence, but I'd like to take it from here. With him being homebound on my day off, I'd like to, at least try to, handle some of his baggage."

Dick understood Bruce's desire. He approached Bruce and gently slid Tim into Bruce's arms. Tim didn't stir from his sleep, but he did subconsciously get comfortable in Bruce's arms. Dick yawned, tired from waiting.

"I'll see you in the morning B." Dick yawned, heading for the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night Dick." Bruce replied.

Tim twitched, catching Bruce's attention. Tim was still sleeping, but seemed to be dreaming. It didn't appear to be a bad one, since Tim wasn't really moving and his face relaxed, but Bruce still had to get him to bed. Traveling up the stairs, Bruce debated whether he should take Tim to his room or if Bruce's would be better.

"Night… Night…" Tim murmured, catching Bruce's attention. "Nightwing."

Tim's hand slowly reached out for something that wasn't there. He was clearly trying to grab something, or someone, in his dream. If Bruce had to guess, Tim was probably visualizing his and Dick's capture. That was enough for Bruce to take Tim to his room. If Tim had a worse nightmare or woke up in a daze, Bruce wanted to be there if Tim needed him.

As Bruce entered his room, he pulled back the blanket at slowly laid Tim down. He covered Tim, who curled up slightly. Bruce swiftly went to the bathroom to clean up before getting to bed himself. Tim seemed to calm down some, and Bruce was glad for that. However, Bruce knew this wasn't going to last, knowing that there was more work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim takes a small first step towards recovery.

Tim woke up to find himself in Bruce's room. He wasn't expecting to be in another room, confused in fact, since the last thing he recalled was that he was sitting in the den with Dick before falling asleep. Tim sat up, yawning and stretching along the way. As he scanned the room, the door opened. Bruce entered the room with a tray of food on it, not all that surprised to find Tim awake.

"Good, you're awake." Bruce greeted before setting the tray on Tim's lap. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast. Alfred wants to make sure you're eating enough."

"Thank you." Tim quietly replied.

Bruce allowed Tim to eat, not wanting to distress Tim with his concerns while he was. When Tim finished, Bruce took the tray and set it on a dresser. He looked back at Tim who was leaning against the bedframe, using a pillow as a cushion. His shoulders were slumped, his knees curled up, and he didn't show signs of getting up anytime soon. Tim knew what was coming, and he wasn't too thrilled about it.

"You want to talk about last night?" Bruce inquired.

Tim didn't respond, though his body language confirmed that he knew what Bruce was referring to. Tim anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to," Tim sighed, "but something tells me you do. What do you want to know about?"

"This self-loathing you've developed for starters."

Tim groaned. He had a feeling Dick had said something to Bruce, not that Tim was surprised. He just wasn't up to talk about it, however, this was clearly Bruce's attempt at consulting Tim. So communication was going to be a necessity.

"It's my fault we got captured." Tim stated, as he hugged his knees. Something felt wrong when we were on patrol. I should have been more persistent. Dick getting beaten was my fault."

Bruce sat next to Tim on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders.

"That's not your fault." Bruce denied. "There was a potential hostage, so that wasn't a risk you could take. Ra's al Ghul knew that and took advantage of such a predicament."

Tim didn't react to the statement as Bruce continued.

"Ra's al Ghul is a cunning mastermind and knows how to use a situation in his advantage."

Bruce wasn't sure if what he said got through to Tim, but he did know that Tim at least heard what he said.

"Is there anything else about your capture you want to talk at this time?"

"No."

~

Bruce entered the kitchen to find Tim standing in front of an open door leading to the backyard. He was a little curious as to why Tim was there, but if he had to guess, Tim was trying to get himself outside. With Tim looking out at the yard, attempting some kind of motivation, it seemed likely.

"Just go out." Tim whispered. "You can't stay inside forever. You're free to roam. You're not a prisoner."

"Can I help you?" Bruce inquired.

Startled, Tim jumped forward, bouncing out of the house. It didn't take long for him to notice where he was and he instantly regretted it. Panic sprouted as Tim started to breath heavy.

"It's okay." Bruce comforted, stepping outside with him.

He gently grabbed Tim's shoulders. As much as he knew that Tim was mentally struggling to be outside, Bruce knew he had to refamiliarize himself with the outside world. He had to make sure that Tim knew it was okay. That nothing was out there to get him.

Tim's breathing started to even out after a few minutes. Bruce's presence eased his anxiety, helping him realize that he was going to be alright. Tim looked up at Bruce relaxed.

"It's such a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?" Bruce asked.

"It is." Tim agreed. "Thank you."

Tim hugged Bruce. It was a thankful gesture that Bruce couldn't refuse, wrapping arms around Tim in response.

"Now I don't expect you to walk out here every day if you're not comfortable." Bruce admitted. "However, I do want you to get out here more. There are plenty of people here who would love to accompany you if you so wish."

Bruce released Tim and turned towards the door. He only took a step before a hand grabbed his sleeve. Looking back, Bruce saw a spark in Tim's eyes. Renewed awe glowed off of Tim's eyes.

"I want to sit out here for a little." Tim admitted. "Can you stay out here with me?"

Bruce grinned. It was a small step, but a significant one.

"Of course."

~

Bruce and Tim entered the house feeling renewed. Tim spoke nothing but light drabble, keeping his mind off of Ra's. Though hoping to get Tim to open up about it, Bruce was glad that Tim was finally relaxing.

Dick was in the room, stunned to see them coming in. He just got back from his morning jog, and wasn't expected to see them coming from the outside. At the same time, Dick felt a pang of pride in the back of his mind.

"What an oddity." Dick admitted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Tim got outside."

Bruce patted Tim's shoulder.

"Tim took the first step towards recovery." Bruce proudly admitted. "He sat on the patio and talked to me."

Dick was proud as he approached them. The fact that Tim finally managed to get outside was impressive. Dick was also thankful for Bruce, who he knew contributed to this greatly. Dick threw his arms around Tim, almost knocking him over.

"I'm so proud of you Timmy." Dick sighed.

"Thank you." Tim gasped, feeling squished by the hug.

Dick released Tim without question, placing his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Next thing you know, you'll be out on patrol."

Tim flinched at that notion. He hadn't thought about that until now. Dick going on patrol, sure, but not himself. The mere thought of it sent a chill up Tim's spine. It was clearly said out of quick excitement, but the anxiety it unintentionally caused was noticeable.

"Small steps Dick." Bruce chimed in. "He hasn't even, willingly, left the premises yet."

Dick instantly regretted saying it, mentally admit that he hadn't thought that completely through.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Tim sighed. "I don't know if I will."

The statement raised a few eyebrows, causing Tim to groan in discomfort.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I finally got the courage to go outside. I don't want to think about where to go next right now."

Tim wormed out of Dick's grip and bolted out of the room. Dick and Bruce watched in dismay. What was meant to be a congratulatory first step turned sour, all because of an unintentional overstep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim takes a shower, has a moment with Damian, and goes to the park, only for the visit to go south.

Steam was erased off of the mirror. Tim stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist as he took a moment to look over the frame in the reflection. While the shower was a pleasant necessity, Tim felt lethargic. Looking in the mirror, he noted how thin he was. With Alfred's assistance he had been keeping some body mass, but Tim's lack of appetite wasn't helping. 

While it was nice to know that the physical trauma was starting to fade, there was still one scar that still existed. Tim turned slightly, letting his back appear. His eyes follow what was on it, unenthused about what it was and what it meant. It was scar that had little to no chance of healing, written in a way that wouldn't make sense to anyone but Bruce's inner most circle and the man who put it there. It was a scar that made him feel wrong for being in the manor. For returning to his family.

Tim sighed, leaving his bathroom to get dressed. On his bed were a pair of jeans, boxers, and a red hoodie. He got the boxers and pants on without hassle, but he couldn't help but stare at the hoodie for a few moments.

"You don't deserve the insignia on your back." A voice bluntly stated.

It didn't take much for Tim to know who was talking. A flinch towards the door let him acknowledge Damian. He knew Damian hadn't been there long, considering the door was closed when he got this pants on, but the fact that Damian was standing there wasn't entirely a comfortable thought.

"Well I didn't ask for it." Tim sighed, putting the hoodie on.

"You still don't deserve it either way. I'm still not sure what to make of it all. Quite frankly, I'm still a little irked."

Tim mentally scoffed. He was too familiar with Damian's mixed emotions towards him to be offended by the statement.

"What else is new?"

Tim went for the door, ready to exit the room, only for Damian to stop him. The gesture annoyed Tim.

"I don't know if I should pity you or be disappointed."

"I don't care either way." Tim admitted. "Considering your previously vocal resentment towards me, the latter sounds more likely. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go downstairs."

Tim's statement didn't seem to win him anything since Damian refused to move. An offended glare burned into Tim.

"Look, I'm trying to be sympathetic here."

"You could have fooled me. You've never really been that fond of me."

"I earned my place here."

"Damian!" Bruce called, causing the duo to look at him.

He was standing in the hallway. He wasn't upset, if anything a little annoyed by the sight. He hadn't been there long, but he heard enough.

"Let him out." Bruce requested.

"He's accusing me of not caring." Damian argued.

"I understand, but you didn't exactly sound sympathetic. Just let him go."

Damian scoffed, walking away from the door. He stormed down the stairs, prompting Bruce to mentally note to speak with him later. Tim finally exited his room and made his way towards Bruce. His hands were in the hoodie's pocket and Tim wasn't too impressed with Bruce stepping in.

"You didn't have to do that." Tim stated.

"Yes I did." Bruce replied. "He would have kept on going, and I'd rather not have him reacting. You have got to try to understand him Tim. Deep down, Damian does care." Bruce thought on that for a second. "Or at the very least, I should say he's trying to. I know he's been sour about this whole thing, and you two don't get along in general, but I'd like to believe he feels bad for what his grandfather did to you."

Tim wasn't about to admit that Bruce had a point. Not to say that Bruce didn't have one. It was their history got in the way a lot of the time.

"I suppose." Tim sighed, giving Bruce that much.

Bruce nudged his head turning around.

"Come with me. I wanted to take you outside today."

Tim hitched slightly thinking about it.

"But we just did that."

"I know, but I thought we could go to the park. I thought we could play catch. Swing. Walk. Anything to help get you comfortable outside."

Tim stifled an anxious moan. He didn't want to go out again or rather off the property. Bruce noted Tim's disdain, approaching Tim without a word. He set his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I hate seeing you stuck in the house."

Tim nervously bit his lip. He didn't want to go out, but he didn't like seeing Bruce plead for him to get out of the house.

"Fine," Tim sighed, "but only for a little."

~

Bruce stood outside the manor waiting for Tim to make his first step out. He didn't want to startle Tim out of the door, rather, he wanted Tim to walk consciously take the first step out the door. Tim took a breath, taking a step outside. It was a relief to see Tim doing that on his own. Tim approached Bruce, who in turn led him to the car.

~

The park was full of life. Couples were hanging out, people were playing fetch with their dogs, and babysitters were strolling around young toddlers in an attempt to get them out. The liveliness gave Bruce and Tim a sense of peace. There was no malicious undertone and the sun light gave the park a calming presence.

Tim agreed to trot around the park. Bruce was perfectly fine with the decision, glad that Tim was willing to do something to make himself comfortable. Tim's sight took everything in, hopefully enjoying the scenery. How long it would last was up for debate, but for now it was worth enjoying.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. While playing what appeared to be a couple playing tag, the girl tripped on something and fell, crying out in pain. Her boyfriend ran over to her, concerned. The boyfriend anxiously asked if she was alright and what was hurt. She stiffly claimed that her ankle really hurt, and it only got worse if she tried to move it. The boy picked her up, telling her that he was going to get her to the hospital.

It startled everyone, but most of them were relieved that the girl was getting help. However, it didn't go completely smooth for everyone. Tim froze as though trapped in a snare. Blue eyes widened as Tim's mind flashed back. Bruce noted it, standing in front of Tim concerned.

"Tim?" Bruce called.

"This is a trick. A… a cruel trick." Tim murmured.

Tim's hands grabbed the sides of his head as he started to shake. He went into a dazed panic, mentally cut off from what was in front of him.

"You knew this would happen. You planned this."

Tim fell to his knees, now in tears. Bruce followed suit, concerned, but mentally diagnosing the situation. He tried to nudge Tim to get him back to his senses.

"Tim." Bruce repeated.

"You killed them!" Tim shouted, grabbing the attention of several people in the park. "Damn you Ra's!"

Bruce finally realized what was going on. Tim was having a flashback, but not only that, was unconsciously and vocally projecting what he was flashing back to. From what Bruce could guess, Tim was recalling the death of the couple that he had previously told Bruce about. Deaths that were planned out by Ra's himself in a lose-lose situation.

"Tim, snap out of it!" Bruce boomed, grabbing Tim by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Ra's isn't here."

Tim's eyes sparked, registering where he was. He looked at Bruce, petrified by his memory and its unintended outburst. Tim's tears increased, streaming down his face faster.

"I'm sorry." Tim woefully apologized before throwing himself at Bruce to hug him.

Bruce held Tim tight. Discovering another trigger that sets off Tim's anxiety was heartbreaking. It opened another door for Bruce going forward, but it didn't make Tim's state any less tragic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim asks Bruce a question, watches the rain, and has a brief conversation with Alfred.

Tim watched the rain gently tap against the den window. With little to no activity inside, it was the only thing keeping him preoccupied. With Bruce and Damian on patrol, Alfred cooped up in the cave, and Dick sound asleep, Tim needed something to keep himself awake. Plus, he always found the sight and sound of rain soothing.

"I thought you were a sleep." Bruce stated.

Tim sighed. As oddly nimble as ever, he couldn't say that he was too surprised by Bruce sneaking up on him. So the fact that he had entered the room without making a sound shouldn't have been as startling as it was.

"I was." Tim quietly stated. "But I woke up and I can't seem to fall back to sleep."

Bruce approached the windowsill, sitting down with Tim. He didn't initially spark a conversation, opting to observe Tim for a moment. The dark circles under Tim's eyes were just forming and Tim was lightly shivering. Tim had to be tired, which lead Bruce to believe that he wasn't sleeping well prior to his return, but Bruce knew that he wasn't going to admit to that anytime soon.

Since the incident in the park, Tim has tried to avoid discussing his panic attack. It was an issue that Bruce wanted to address, but he questioned whether or not Tim wanted to. He felt that Tim should, but he didn't want to force the matter and cause Tim to suppress whatever he was feeling deeper. However, Bruce wanted to focus on other things. Tim's current condition mostly. He wanted to know what woke Tim up and what brought him downstairs. Bruce placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"What's up?" Bruce asked.

Tim took a moment to respond. He seemed disheartened about something.

"Have you seen Ra's?" Tim asked.

Bruce anxiously stared at Tim. The last thing he wanted to hear from Tim was anything that had to do with the whereabouts of Ra's al Ghul. It was too soon, and Tim didn't need the stress.

"Why?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm scared." Tim sighed. "I can't seem to sleep without wondering if Ra's is out there planning something."

Bruce wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that. Not because he didn't want to be honest with Tim, but because he didn't want to frighten Tim more than he already was. Bruce knew he couldn't give Tim the answer he wanted and that troubled Bruce. However, he knew honesty was the only logical choice, even if he didn't know how Tim would react. Lying or dodging the question would do nothing for Tim.

"I haven't seen him." Bruce admitted. "To be honest, since your rescue, it's almost like he didn't exist. I haven't seen a single assassin. Talia hasn't shown up once to see Damian. Nothing. He's just gone. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

Bruce let Tim process his investigation. He didn't appear distressed, but he didn't appear pleased either. With Ra's unaccounted for, Bruce knew Tim had to feel something about it. Even if he wasn't showing it.

"How does that make you feel?" Bruce asked. 

"Uncertain relief." Tim sighed, finally looking at Bruce. "Deep seeded fear. Part of me feels like I should feel relieved that he's gone, but I know this can't be permanent. He has to be out there somewhere. He has to be planning something." Tim briefly set his sights back on the window. "When I woke up, I thought I saw him outside, but a flash of lightning revealed that it was merely a fox hiding in some bushes."

Tim was responding as well as expected. His paranoia was understandable, but Bruce was glad that Tim wasn't in a complete panic. He understood the feeling of uncertainty, the fear that Ra's could be out there waiting for him must have been terrible. However, Tim's outward sign of near neutral calm was something of a relief, even if he may not be mentally.

Unfortunately, the revelation was worse in Bruce's mind. At least from a paternal perspective. He was supposed to protect Tim, but he couldn't give Tim the comfort or justice he needed. Nor could he give Tim the satisfaction of knowing that Ra's wasn't going to bother him anymore.

"I only wish I could give you more." Bruce apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Tim replied. "I'm the one who's on edge."

Tim slowly arose from the windowsill, yawning. With Bruce home, he felt a little more comfortable. Safer in fact. So getting to sleep should hopefully be easier.

"I'm going to try and sleep." Tim sighed.

Bruce stood up, placing a hand on Tim's back.

"I'll be here if you need me."

~

The following morning wasn't any clearer. The light rain turned into a downpour. Tim watched the rain fall from his bedroom window. He heard the door open, but didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Are you okay?" Alfred's voice softly inquired as he entered the room with Ace not too far behind. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Yeah," Tim sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I just wasn't hungry."

Alfred looked out the window, catching a glimpse of Tim's view. Outside of the weather, there wasn't anything of significant value. Just the dampened yard and scattering critters.

"Why don't you come downstairs?" Alfred invited. "It's much more fun than cooping yourself up here."

"But there's nothing I want to do down there that I can't do up here."

"Except eat. Interacting with your family. Relishing in the freedom that you have. Calling up your friends. Need I go on?"

Tim didn't bother answering that. He knew Alfred could name more and he didn't feel like listening to more.

"Fine." Tim sighed, standing up and approaching Alfred. "I'll come down."

Without warning, Ace growled at the window, irked by something, before letting out several loud barks. It startled Tim and got Alfred's attention. Tim started to panic, worrying Alfred. Alfred approached the window, intently searching the scene. Tim painfully held his breath.

"It's just a Persian cat." Alfred sighed. "Miss Kyle's no doubt. Snowball I believe."

Tim sighed in relief, approaching the window. It was just a cat. A fluffy white cat, with a slightly damper fur thanks to the rain. Alfred sympathetically wrapped arms around Tim's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologized.

"It's okay." Tim accepted. "No need to worry."

Alfred released Tim patting him on the back. He gave Tim a soft smile, glad to see him calmed down.

"Let's go." Alfred requested, leading Tim towards the door, before giving Ace some stern attention to Ace. "As for you, we're going to have to do something about your little outburst and scaring young Timothy. You're quite Miss Kyle's feline friends."

"Go easy on him Alfred." Tim requested with an amused giggle. "He is Bruce's dog, and that is his less obsessive girlfriend's cat."

Hearing Tim giggle pleased Alfred. They walked out of the room together with Ace following close behind.

With the attention off of the yard, the cat vacated the premises. Not that her attention was on them to begin with. Nor did she care if they noticed her. She just wanted to get home. Snowball trotted down the streets of Gotham, not even noticing the rustling in the bushes behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a visit from Conner and Tim later pops up where Bruce least expects it.

"You're okay." Conner enthusiastically sighed.

When Tim entered the kitchen, he didn't expect any company. His surprise had not time to react before he was bear hugged and lifted off of the ground. Tim's feet hovered above the ground and his eyes shot out over Conner's shoulder. Tim's body felt crushed beneath the hug. Everyone else was entertained by the gesture, with Tim looking like a ragdoll in Conner's arms. 

Tim's friends were concerned about his disappearance, but were unable to help due to engagements in their own cities. And once Tim had finally been rescued, Bruce had to keep boundaries during his initial return. With how skittish he was, having one too many people wasn't going to be productive for his overall health.

"I was so worried about you." Conner stated.

Tim couldn't help but smirk. Conner's relief, as crushing as it was, was welcomed.

"I'm okay." Tim sighed. "But if you keep crushing me, my ribs will say otherwise."

Conner released Tim letting him land on the floor with a soft thud. Connor was a little apologetic, feeling bad for almost crushing him. Tim shot him an amused grin, letting Conner know it was okay.

"How are you?" Conner asked. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing okay all things considered." Tim sighed. "Trying to wrap my head around everything, but I'm getting there."

Conner nodded. He could understand the feeling to a degree. With everything that happened, it was understandable that Tim was trying to readjust to some form of normality while trying to wrap his head around everything.

"I wanted to see," Conner admitted, "but I was so busy and then everything got so chaotic."

"I understand." Tim replied. "Given my schedule as of late, I can't say I was all that free either."

Tim laughed awkwardly, hoping to make light of his situation. It didn't seem like it worked as everyone seemed a little hurt by the thought. Tim grimly looked down, embarrassed by the failed attempt at humor. Conner was the first to take note of Tim's demeanor, chuckling in an attempt to lighten Tim's mood.

"I guess that's true." Conner admitted. "All that adventuring must have kept you busy."

Tim looked up at Conner with a small grin. He appreciated Connor's attempt at lightening the mood. Looking at the clock, Conner attention seemed to shift.

"Unfortunately, I have to go." Conner pouted, patting Tim's shoulder. "I'm needed back in Smallville. I'd love to see you again soon. Maybe even with Bart and Cassie."

"I'd love that." Tim agreed.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for stopping by." Bruce replied.

Tim showed Connor out. Tim thanked Conner again for the visit, genuinely happy that Conner had decided to visit. With how homebound he had been, Tim hadn't gotten a chance to see anyone since his rescue. Not that he was in a good enough mood to see anyone. They agreed to meet up once Tim was really settled in. Conner sense that Tim was still working through some things, which Tim confirmed. Connor didn't want to hinder that or linger on it. Connor flew off, waving back at Tim.

Tim returned to the kitchen. Dick and Damian left the room, the latter having school and Dick offered to take him. That just left Alfred and Bruce. Tim approached them, latching onto Bruce.

"Thank you." Tim thanked.

"You're welcome." Bruce replied. "We all thought you could use the company. Though I have to admit, it was Alfred's idea to contact Conner. He felt that Conner was the best person to cheer you up."

Tim gazed at Alfred, who was giving him a soft grin. It was nice to know that they were looking out for him.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Anything for you Timothy." Alfred replied.

~

Bruce and Damian pulled into the cave after a long night of patrol. As they exited the car, Bruce scanned the cave. He was startled to see that Tim was asleep at the monitor. Bruce didn't want to think it was a bad thing, it was definitely a curious one. This was the first time Tim entered the Batcave since his return. It was the one place in the manor that Tim was a little anxious to visit, so Bruce couldn't help but wonder why he was here now. As Bruce approached Tim, he realized that Tim had the security camera on. It was an interesting sight since there wasn't anything unusual outside.

"He thought he saw Ra's outside." Alfred explained, joining the two. "He came out of his room in a panic, believing he saw the man outside watching him. He rewound the footage so many times, but there was nothing outside. I tried to tell him not to worry, but he wouldn't listen to me in his panicked state." Alfred lightly patted Tim's head. "I had to discreetly put a sedative in his water and he's been out since."

Bruce looked at Tim, who was contorted on the chair in an attempt to get comfortable. He wondered if it was a nightmare or if Tim looked out the window and thought he saw Ra's there, spooking himself in the process. It was dark enough outside for Tim to get confused, so it wasn't unheard of that Tim may have hallucinated seeing him.

"I'm worried Master Bruce." Alfred solemnly admitted. "He's so damaged and scared that it hurts."

"I know." Bruce accepted. "I am too. I hate seeing him like this, but I know he'll get better. He has to." Bruce brushed Tim's bangs to the side. "Ra's has done so much, and I hate to think what else he could have done to break him." Bruce sighed, bothered by the thought. "He's a strong kid. He may not see it now, but he is." Bruce gave Alfred a soft grin. "He'll be okay. I'm confident he will be."

Alfred seemed to accept Bruce's hope as he made his way upstairs for the night. Bruce looked back down at Tim, giving the teen some attention. Bruce was proud that Tim had managed to make his way here. Even if it was in a paranoid state. It was another small, yet important, step. Bruce didn't want to dote on it long, however, with Tim currently sleeping.

Bruce tucked an arm beneath Tim's legs and the other around his shoulders. As he lifted Tim up, Bruce noticed that Tim was starting to feel lighter. Tim was clearly losing weight and if Bruce had to guess, it was caused by a mix of stress and starvation. Bruce would have to be on Tim about it more now. There was no way he was going to let Tim deprive himself.

The stair climb was slow and gentle. Tim unconsciously relished the journey, curling up slightly. Bruce got to Tim's room and carefully situated Tim into bed. The comforter welcomed Tim as he curled even tighter into a ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim studies the one outfit linking him to his abduction.

Tim stood in front of the full body mirror in his room. Red and black coexisted with each other with just enough yellow to pop. The black cape hung over his shoulders, draping down far enough to hover several inches from the ground. 

Tim wasn't sure how to feel about the attire he had put himself in. It still fit for the most part, but the memories tainting it troubled him. Tim bent and twisted, getting comfortable in the uniform as he continued to study it. He didn't avert his gaze as he heard footsteps and mumbled chatter make their way up the stairs. It was Dick, and he sounded pleased. He just returned from a night of patrol that Bruce finally let him go out on, but who he was talking to was a bit of a mystery. Tim only knew that Dick was on the phone with someone.

"It went great." Dick admitted. "Exhilarating in fact. I got to admit Wally, I missed flying through the streets of Gotham. Fighting crime. The whole shebang. So this was a breath of fresh air." Dick peered into Tim's room, startled by what Tim was wearing. "I'll call you back."

Dick hung up the phone before Wally could protest and entered Tim's room. He studied Tim carefully, in awe that he was dressed as Red Robin. It was in pristine condition and fit Tim like a glove. The uniform had been patched up, thanks in part to Alfred, the tears caused by the various stab wounds Tim had received now nonexistent. Tim was a little uncomfortable with the observation. It felt like Dick's eyes were taking him apart, judging him. It felt unnerving.

"I was just trying it on." Tim stated, averting his eyes from Dick's as he tried to walk away.

"Hey," Dick gently sighed, grabbing Tim's arms, "it's okay. It looks great on you."

Tim was a little nervous about the complement. He wasn't sure if Dick was just being nice or if Dick was taking it the wrong way. Especially after his suggestion a while ago. Tim didn't want Dick to get the impression that he wanted to go on patrol yet. More footsteps could be heard, distracting them.

"What's going on?" Bruce inquired, entering the room.

He got a good look at Tim, before the teen started to squirm. Bruce approached them, taking over Dick's command. He slung an arm around Tim's shoulder and guided Tim towards the stool at the end of the bed. They sat down and Bruce let Tim speak for himself.

"I just wanted to get used to my uniform." Tim sighed. "I don't want to feel like it's linked with my trauma. Or that it has to be."

"Of course." Bruce understood. "I wouldn't want your identity to be tainted by such a thing."

Tim sighed, leaning against Bruce's side. He observed his appearance a little more. He was well aware that there were a few things he should address now so neither of them took the image the wrong way.

"I'm not ready to go on patrol." Tim stated.

"I didn't think you were." Bruce admitted.

"You're not mad?"

Bruce was a little stunned by the question. He didn't want Tim to feel like he was disappointing him since what happened wasn't his fault. Nor did he want him feeling bad for not being ready. Bruce wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulders.

"No." Bruce denied. "Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not going on patrol."

Bruce couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes at the notion. If Tim really believed that, it was nonsense. Patrol was a key part of their routine, but Bruce wasn't holding Tim's absence against him.

"I can't be upset with that." Bruce stated. "You're healing Tim and I'm letting you do that on your own terms for the most part. I don't want to force you to do anything. This was a big step for you."

Bruce rubbed Tim's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. If Bruce had it his way, Tim wouldn't have gotten this far this fast. The only reason Dick did was because Dick was ready to move. He was getting through his trauma quick. Bruce did consider it a little unhealthy just how quick Dick was getting passed it, but they were aware of that. And if worse came to worse, Bruce knew Dick would open up to him, or even Alfred, without hesitation.

Tim, on the other hand, was different. He took things slow. He also had a bad habit of hiding his problems, something that Bruce could usually detect. Getting it out of Tim could be challenging, but Bruce was patient. Though he also knew to give Tim time and space when he needs it, while still being there when Tim needed him.

"When you are ready to go on patrol, I'm more than willing to entertain it." Bruce admitted. "But I'll leave that up to you."

"I will too." Dick chimed in, kneeling in front of Tim. "I do miss seeing you out there, but I don't want to rush you."

Tim was comforted by their words. He was relieved that Bruce wasn't upset with him and was glad that Dick wasn't too excited with him wearing his Red Robin attire. They both responded with the right amount of excitement and intrigue that Tim preferred.

"It's been a long night." Bruce deduced, changing the subject. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

Tim nodded in affirmation. It had been a long night for all of them and he could admit that he was a little tired. Bruce tapped Tim on the back, signaling for Tim to get into some pajamas. Tim hopped off of the stool, grabbed some pajamas, and ran towards the bathroom.

~

A few nights later, everything seemed to be going normally. Bruce and Damian were prepped for patrol and Dick planned on joining them. The sounds of footsteps distracted them, causing the trio to look towards the stairs. To their surprise, Tim was coming down clad in his Red Robin attire.

Bruce was the one to approach Tim. He was curious as to why Tim was down here in uniform. Maybe Tim was trying to get comfortable in the cave while he was in uniform. Bruce wanted to doubt that Tim would want to go on patrol. It was an option Bruce wasn't sure that Tim was ready for.

"Is everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tim confirmed.

"What are you doing in your uniform? If you don't mind me asking."

Tim looked at Bruce, with an earnest gaze. He was a little nervous about making his request, biting his lip. After a few moments, he mustering up the courage to speak.

"I want to go on patrol."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious?" Bruce anxiously asked, firmly holding onto Tim. "You told me just not too long ago that you weren't ready."

Bruce was having a challenge not raising his voice with the question. He didn't believe that Tim was ready. Quite frankly, he didn't even think that Tim really believed he was ready either.

"I just want to see how I'll do." Tim explained. "I don't expect it to go well. Heck, I don't even know if this is a wise choice. However, I want to try. This will be a test run. For the both of us."

Bruce was glad that Tim was acknowledging the problematic aspects of this decision. He still didn't like the idea, but it was good to know that Tim wasn't in complete denial about it.

"Please."

Weary eyes begged Bruce to let him do this. It stung a little. Bruce wanted Tim to have a say in what he did, but Bruce wasn't comfortable with this. However, this was clearly something Tim wanted, processed even, and he didn't want to deny him.

"An hour." Bruce agreed, figuring that was a good enough restriction. "If everything goes well, you can stay out for the whole night. If not, you will report home. No questions asked."

"Understood." Tim accepted.

~

The night was pretty quiet so far. They hadn't seen much crime, but given how young the night was, that was a good thing. Nightwing was taking care of a robbery downtown and would follow up on a lead relating to a drug shipment after that. Tim was trotting close to Batman and Robin while they went to meet Commissioner Gordon.

Gordon was surprised to see Red Robin out and about. He heard about Red Robin's disappearance and recovery, not expecting him on patrol this soon. Batman had made it clear that the teen was going to be homebound for a while, but here he was, nervously surveying his surroundings.

"This is a test." Batman filled in, sensing Gordon's curiosity. "What do you have?"

"Penguin's out." Gordon replied. "Causing quite the stir at the Iceberg Lounge. Apparently, Black Mask was getting to close to his turf and he's not happy."

"I'll get it taken care of."

Gordon nodded. He switched his attention back to Red Robin. The teen seemed to calm down some, but was still a bit paranoid.

"It was good to see you kid."

"Good to see you too." Red Robin agreed, offering a handshake.

When they returned their attentions back to Batman, thankfully he was still there. He and Robin were on the ledge now, but they were still there. Red Robin knew why, and Gordon had a sense of the reason too. Red Robin bolted towards them.

~

Red Robin managed to trail behind them quite a bit. After their meet up with Gordon, Batman and Robin began to plan how they were going to handle Penguin. Red Robin felt lost as he started to scan their surroundings as he continued to process being out on patrol. Before Red Robin knew it, he could barely see them, causing him to quicken his pace. The dark silent aura surrounding him made him feel nervous. Every little sound startled him. 

There was no time to react before something closed in on him, quickly grabbing him.

~

A scream echoed through the streets. It caught Batman and Robin off guard. It was then that they realized that Red Robin was gone. Batman's blood went cold, and bolted towards the screaming sound.

~

Red Robin was kicking and screaming in terror. His heart was racing and his eyes were tightly closed. He had no idea who grabbed him and was in a panic. Tim was trembling, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Let me go!" Tim screamed. "Let me go, let me go let me go!"

"Relax!" A voice tried to soothe. "Tim, it's me."

The figure turned him around, revealing their identity. With the right amount of lighting and eyes finally able to focus, Red Robin immediately recognized the individual as Red Hood Red Robin felt a sense of relief, but he was near tears. The elder vigilante picked this up, shocked by it. A hand clamped on the side of Red Robin's face, causing him to flinch.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Tim!" Batman's voice boomed.

Batman and Robin found the alleyway that the duo were hiding in. Batman's attention bounced between the two, before approaching Red Robin. He grabbed the teen and studied him for injuries, removing Tim's cowl. He wasn't harmed, but his traumatic gaze was suspicious.

"What did you do?" Batman accused.

"I didn't do anything." Jason defensively argued, removing his helmet. "I just wanted him to tag along for my case against Black Mask and he freaked out. We've done this several times before, and he never reacted like this."

"Don't be mad at him." Tim defended. "He's right. We do this all the time. And it's not like you've kept him in the loop the last few months."

Tim's statement caught Jason's attention. It was curious since Jason hadn't seen Tim recently. Whatever he didn't know could explain Tim's absence and reaction.

"What is he talking about?" Jason asked. "Didn't fill me in on what?"

Batman sighed. How limited Tim's story was known was something he wanted to keep limited. For Tim's sake, it was one he wanted to keep between a select few people for his sake. That being said, Jason unintentionally fell through that crack in regards to this information. So admittedly, Tim was correct with his statement. Batman looked down at Tim to get a feeling for what the teen thought. Tim gave him a nod, letting him know that it was okay to tell Jason.

"He was abducted by Ra's." Batman told. "He was isolated for about two months and physically and mentally tortured."

Jason eyed Tim shocked and sympathetic. This wasn't something he'd expect to happen to Tim. He knew that Ra's had a habit of taking an interest in this family, Bruce and Damian being primary targets and Tim only being a current fascination, but to go this far was unexpected. And while Tim may have been safe now, the thought of the damage was unfortunate. Jason turned his attention back to Batman.

"And you let this happen?" Jason growled.

"No." Batman responded, slightly offended. "I spent the entire time trying to locate him and Dick, who might I mention, was Deathstroke's prisoner. I got them back, but neither were unharmed."

Jason wasn't expecting to hear that. If losing one Robin wasn't bad enough, losing two had to be devastating. Both men were dangerous. Deathstroke because of how volatile he could be and Ra's because of how cunning he was. And while he was concerned about and sympathized with Dick, he knew that Dick could handle it. Tim, on the other hand, he couldn't help but be concerned for. The kid had a bad habit of suppressing emotions and bad coping mechanisms.

"I've been helping him recover ever since." Batman mentioned. "How much Tim has hidden from me, if anything, I don't know."

"Was he…?"

"Good heavens no. But he is traumatized, and he is slowly recovering."

Jason looked at Tim, who finally seemed to calm down. He shot Jason a meek smile to let him know he was okay. However, it didn't make Jason's guilt go away any quicker.

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized. "If I had known, I wouldn't have grabbed him."

Batman's attention shifted towards Tim. A darkened expression observed him before a hand ran through Tim's hair, letting his hand rest on the top of Tim's head.

"To be honest, I'm kind of glad you did." Batman admitted.

Both Tim and Jason looked at him confused with Tim seeming uneasy. He didn't want to offend Tim, but he was being honest. Batman's expression softened, not wanting Tim to feel uncomfortable.

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say that you weren't entirely ready." Batman elaborated. "You said so before we left." He briefly glanced at Jason. "This surprise, unfortunately, helped prove that." Batman sighed. "I think you need to go home."

Tim was about to argue his demand before biting his tongue. He was right. If he was really ready, he wouldn't have reacted the way that he did. Regardless of the circumstance. If he was actually grabbed, the outcome would be the same. On top of that, it had only been about forty five minutes, fifteen minutes shy of what Batman gave him for a test run. Barman turned to Jason.

"Take him home." Batman requested.

"Will do." Jason agreed.

Batman gave Tim his attention once more, giving Tim a soft grin.

"I'll see you in a little, okay?"

"Okay." Tim sighed.

Tim approached Jason, putting his cowl on. Jason slung his arm over Tim's shoulder as he put his helmet and started guiding him home.

"Keep him safe." Batman ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Red Hood replied, waving his free hand at them. "Don't worry, I have it handled."

~

Jason got Tim to the Batcave without trouble. Alfred had already been notified and was ready for their arrival. He was glad to see that Tim was unharmed, but Tim's shaking frame was concerning. He was about to approach them to help, but Jason shot him a glance to let Alfred know he would handle it, which he was willing to let Jason do..

Tim took a seat on the stairs, resting his head in his hands. Jason sat beside him. He took in Tim's physical response as he processed the news he just learned. The whole way home he could tell that Tim was mentally beating himself up with how silent he was being. On top of his already shaky nerves.

"I messed up." Tim chocked.

"You didn't mess up." Jason sighed.

"But I freaked out."

While that may have been true, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Nor was it something that Tim should be at fault for. As far as Jason was concerned, it was a natural, human response. Especially given the circumstances.

"Look I don't know what Ra's did to you or what kind of trauma he caused, but that's not your fault." Jason explained. "Your response isn't wrong. You're hurt, that's expected, and you're still trying to heal."

"But I've disappointed Bruce."

That struck a nerve. Jason couldn't believe that Tim thought he was disappointing Bruce. Not when Tim was still recovering. Not when he did nothing wrong.

"You didn't disappoint him." Jason argued. "What I saw wasn't even close to that." He thoughtfully looked at Tim. "I saw a man worried for his child. A man who was almost pale by the thought that you were being hurt."

Blue eyes looked at Jason with. Tim was thankful that Jason said that. It helped clear his head a little, even if he still had a lingering suspicion about Bruce's feelings

"I know you'll get better." Jason stated before standing up. "Unfortunately, I have to go. Black Mask isn't going to turn himself in anytime soon."

Before he could get far, a hand grabbed his sleeve. Blue eyes 

"Could you stay?" Tim requested. "At least until Bruce gets home."

Jason smirked. It was such a small request and he didn't think he could refuse it.

"Sure." Jason agreed, sitting back down.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."


	10. Chapter 1o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets sick and has a nightmare.

The comfortable took shape of Tim's sprawled up figure, tangled on his legs and wrapped around his waist. Tim had been awake for a bit, but didn't have the energy to get up just yet. Bruce saw him after he got home, like he promised. And after a conversation about the night's patrol, Bruce let Tim sleep knowing that he didn't blame him and that they'd try again another time. Tim could agree, but it didn't make it any less troubling. He still felt bad about his reaction, even if it was an understandable and realistic one. It just hurt Tim's pride knowing that there were still hurdles he had to overcome.

The door cracked open, not even fazing Tim. From the weight of the footsteps, he could tell it was Bruce. Bruce didn't seem impressed by Tim's position. It looked woefully drab and kind of pathetic if he was honest. Bruce walked over to the bed, but instead of stand there, he decided to join Tim on the bed. He sat against the bedframe, resting one hand behind his head and let the other rest beside him. Bruce looked at Tim earnestly. The teen's motionlessness was interesting, but not unheard of.

"So, are we just going to mope all day in bed?" Bruce asked. "Or are we going to be productive?"

Tim didn't answer. He shifted his head so that he was facing the window. Bruce shuffled in the bed slightly.

"I have to admit, your bed is pretty comfortable."

Tim still didn't respond. It was a little bothering, but Bruce had a suspicion.

"Are you still upset about last night?" Bruce inquired. "Because if you are, there's no reason for you to."

Tim rolled over to face Bruce. That seemed to be his way of accepting Bruce's statement. Bruce's arm moved from behind his head so he could brush Tim's hair. It felt oddly damp for someone who was barely under the blanket.

"I don't feel good." Tim sighed.

Bruce's hand brushed against Tim's forehead. He was definitely warm, there was no denying that. Bruce didn't think it was caused by something external so mucj as internal, but Tim was sick all the same. What Bruce was more impressed with was Tim actually admitting to not feeling well. He usually never did unless he was interrogated long enough or if he passed out because of it. Whichever came first.

"It must be from the stress." Bruce observed. "You haven't been out enough to catch a bug or anything, and Alfred's cooking is always spot on. So it has to be the stress of going out and your surprise encounter with Jason. You should rest."

Bruce moved off the bed so Tim could get comfortable. Once Tim did, Bruce draped the blanket over him, all the way up to shoulders and left the room. He came back a moment later with a damp towel and rested it on Tim's forehead.

"I'll check on you in a little bit, okay?" Bruce quietly stated.

Tim grunted. It was all he needed to do to let Bruce knew he heard him. Bruce slowly closed the door, allowing Tim to rest.

~

_Tim was chained to a wall within a dungeon on fire. The flames weren't coming towards him, but he was panicked enough not to care. He tried to twist and turn his wrists out of the chains. It wasn't looking good, but that didn't stop Tim from trying. He didn't know where he was. Not that he was keen on finding out. All Tim cared about was getting free._

_A figure walked through the flames. An all too familiar one at that. Ra's al Ghul approached Tim, unfazed by the flames. He said nothing as he approached Tim. A smug grin was maliciously sat on his face. Once Ra's got close to Tim, he grabbed Tim's face and forced him to look at him. Tim looked at him frightened, not wanting to think about what was going on._

_"It'll be okay." Ra's tried to comfort. "I will always be here for you."_

Tim bolted awake with a gasp, sitting up. As he scanned the room, he realized that he was in the manor and was still in bed. The room was dark, leading Tim to realize that it was night. A shuffling sound and a snore startled him causing him to look away from the bed.

He could barely see what was there. It looked like a dark lump in a recliner. Tim gently shifted a little, trying to scan the area in question to try and identify the source of the noise. He got an outline of a body, which was startling, but as he inspected the frame, he realized who it was. Bruce.

Tim relaxed, lying back down and curled up. He didn't feel as warm as before, which must have meant that his fever was clearing up, but still felt groggy. He was also felt a little embarrassed, felling like he got startled over nothing. When Bruce could have possibly snuck in he had no idea, but it did lead to the question to why Bruce was there. Did Bruce hear him have a nightmare and come to comfort him? Was Bruce so tired that he didn't realized that he was in Tim's room? Or, was Bruce worried about leaving him alone while he was sick and wanted to be there if Tim needed him? Tim wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, that much was certain, so he figured he might as well enjoy it. It was comforting that he knew that it was him. Brice's shifting got more frequent and his breathing changed.

"Nightmare?" Bruce yawned.

"Uh-huh." Tim sighed.

Bruce inched closer to the side of the bed. A hand softly landed on the side of Tim's face. It helped Tim feel more comfortable and at ease.

"It's okay."

Tim took a deep breath. He didn't have the energy to continue a conversation. Not that he had much else to talk about. Eyes drooped, too heavy to keep Tim up, and slumber took over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a check up with Leslie and Dick comes along for the ride.

At breakfast, Tim was able to get some answers. Much like he had suspected, Bruce had snuck into his room to check on Tim. Apparently Tim woke up in a daze after a peculiar dream about being covered in carrots and chased by hungry demon bunnies. The epitome of a fever dream if there ever was one. Tim didn't really recalled having that dream in the first place, but he couldn't help but chuckle out of embarrassment as he pictured it. After Bruce was able to calm him down and get Tim back to sleep, he claimed that was a little too tired and all the more lazy. So instead of going back to his own room, he crashed in Tim's room. Plus, Bruce wanted to be there in the event Tim needed him.

It didn't bother Tim that Bruce choose to do this. He even admitted that he appreciated the gesture. He just wished he was a little more lucid when it happened, regretting that he couldn't enjoy it. Thankfully, however, it appeared that Tim's fever broke during the night. So that was a victory in its own right.

Bruce's phone went off, forcing him to excuse himself. He didn't go far, just to the kitchen's doorway. It wasn't a bad call from what everyone could tell, but not a humored one either. Just a conversation that happened to interrupt breakfast. Once he got off the phone, Bruce returned to the table.

"Leslie wants to see you." Bruce stated. "She wants to give you a check up and see how you're doing."

"Okay." Tim accepted.

"Can I take him?" Dick asked.

They both looked at Dick puzzled. Dick seemed a little too eager about his request.

"You've been hogging him." Dick accused. "I just want to spend a little time with him. Even if it is for a doctor's appointment."

"I agree." Damian chimed in. "No offense to Grayson, but I'd like to spend time with you father."

Bruce first instinct was to look at Tim. He could see their arguments, not that he gave it much thought until this point. Bruce also was curious about Tim's thoughts about it. After all, this was Tim's doctor's appointment, and his comfort was something Bruce wanted to keep.

"Are you okay with that?" Bruce asked. "I don't want to make a decision without your input."

"Sure." Tim accepted. "I wouldn't mind Dick taking me. After all, who am I to want to deprive your little demon out of some father-son bonding?"

"Alright." Bruce turned his attention back to Dick. "His appointment is at noon."

~

Dick and Tim got to Leslie's office building on time and with no issue or delay. The nurse brought them to her office before leaving them to wait patiently for her. Tim was required to stay on one chair, while Dick was sitting in another. Tim was eying the door intently. He was half dreading the encounter, but he knew it was a necessary one. Dick was a little nervous too. He hadn't been there for the previous appointments, with Bruce being the sole handler for them, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

The door creaked open as Leslie entered the room. She was studying her chart before she looked at them. She was a little surprised to see Dick, expecting Bruce like she had grown so accustom to.

"Hello Dick." Leslie greeted.

"Hey Leslie." Dick replied, approaching her for a brief hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Surprised that Bruce isn't here though."

"I thought I'd bring him today. Plus, our little gremlin wanted to spend some time with daddy dearest."

Leslie nodded before turning her attention to Tim. She adjusted her stethoscope so that they covered her ear. She delicately held the other end.

"Well, why don't we get physical started." Leslie suggested.

Tim listened to her request as she placed the end of the stethoscope on his chest to get his heart rate. She than shifted to his back to hear his lungs. She then insisted that Tim remove his shirt so she could observe any scars. Tim obliged, removing the shirt without question.

Dick let Leslie do her job as he inspected his room. His attention fell onto Tim's back. His eyes traced along the lettering on his back. The thought of Ra's burning that onto Tim's back was painful and he doubted that it would ever go away. It would always be a physical, and by extent a psychological, scar.

Dick wasn't able to stare at it for long as Leslie allowed him to put his shirt back on. She moved onto getting Tim's blood pressure, which appeared normal. She then checked his eyes, ears and throat before taking his temperature. She took the thermometer out and carefully studied it.

"His temperature is a pinch higher than usual." Leslie noted.

"Yeah, he got a fever yesterday." Dick filled in. "It cleared up last night. Bruce made sure he got sleep and plenty of fluids. He believes it was from the stress Tim's had over the last few days."

"That's always a possibility. Especially with your line of work and Tim's overall recovery. I'll recommend that he keeps it simple today. Tim's physically healthy, but I'd hate for his fever to return."

"I'll be sure that Bruce stays on top of that."

Leslie leaned against her desk and set her clipboard down. She eyed Tim with concerned curiosity.

"So, what would you like to talk about today?" Leslie asked. "Since we have Dick here, is there anything about him and his capture that you'd like to address?"

Tim shrugged. He looked at Dick nervously before turning it back to Leslie. Dick was well aware of the situation, having been told that Leslie agreed to give Tim some therapy since she was the only medical professional to know about his predicament.

"No." Tim sighed. "I'd rather talk about my parents' deaths."

"Would it be better if I leave?" Dick asked, standing up. "I wouldn't want to be detrimental to your session."

"No." Leslie refused. "I've been trying to get him to open up about his capture. I've gotten some grief for his parents. Self-inflicted hatred and disappointment. Even his fears. But one thing I haven't gotten him to open up about, is his response to your capture on top of his."

Dick slide back down. He gazed at Tim concerned. Dick knew he harbored some guilt from their capture and it didn't help that Tim had seen him battered and bruised. Neither Dick nor Leslie spoke, waiting for Tim to speak.

"I could have stopped all of this." Tim weakly admitted, leaning forward. "If I had just stood my ground, we wouldn't have gotten captured. I know Dick would have listened to me eventually. Heck, we might have even gotten Batman to help." Tim covered his eyes with his hand. "Dick wouldn't have been beaten to near death. I shouldn't care about what happened to me when I knew he was going through."

Tim's breath became shaky and tears bleed down his face. Dick was genuinely hurt by Tim's admission. He thought that Tim had had let that go, or at least hoped that it had waned some. Dick walked over to Tim, kneeling in front of the chair.

"Hey, it's okay." Dick whispered, gently hugging Tim.

"You don't understand." Tim argued. "I wasn't nearly as damaged as you were. I can't stand the fact that you can be so unfazed about this with everything that's happened."

"First off, this isn't solely for you to carry. In hindsight, I should have listened to you the first time and investigated more. Yes, there was no confirming that it was a setup with the evidence we were provided, but I should have listened to your intuition." Dick let out a sigh. "And as far as my recovery, remember what I told you. I'm processing it my way. But let me tell you something." Dick cupped Tim's face making Tim look at him. "When I was captured, I was worried about you. Yes, I was dealing with my own trauma, but I couldn't ignore your suffering. You were emotionally manipulated. Forced to see what happened to your parents. Left with Ra's, a man who, may I remind you, would do anything to get tp you. How could that not be horrific?" Dick was concerned, and his stare showed it. "You need to stop worrying about me. I'm the oldest, so if anything, I should be the one worrying about you. You need to focus on yourself this time and worry about your recovery."

Tim slide off of the chair, embracing Dick. He buried his head in Dick's shoulder, soaking it with tears. Dick ran a hand through Tim's hair, resting it on the back of Tim's head.  
Leslie believed that this was a sign of progress. She hoped that this was a sign that he was starting to let go of his regret. If he could do that, maybe he could begin the transition back to some form of normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a videocall and a talk with Alfred.

"Oh my gosh," Cassie gasped, "it's been so long. I'm so glad to see you."

She stood in front of the camera that was projecting into the Batcave. Tim was comfortably sitting in the chair, watching the monitor. He brought up the video call while he waited for Bruce to get home, desiring communication. Tim was just glad to see his friends. Outside of Conner, he hadn't contacted the other Titans and truly missed them. He was glad to get a video chat from them. With all the time he had, this was a refreshing change of pace.

"Is that Tim?" Bart's voice inquired, shoving his way into the frame. "Hey buddy!" Bart appeared excited to see Tim in good health. "You look great."

"I know right?" Cassie complemented. "He looks as good as new. Physically at least. We heard about you're anxiety, but you're in the cave and in uniform. Something Conner said you hadn't done yet. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Tim responded with a small smirk. "I miss you guys too."

"Move!" A voice commanded.

Conner burst through the duo, getting a close up on the screen. Tim smirked, amused by the display. Everyone's excitement was well welcomed and their frantic attempt to see him was amusing. More than anything, Tim just enjoyed their warm greetings.

"You're in uniform?" Conner gasped. "You're progressing so well. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Tim replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But enough about proud sentiments, how are you guys?"

"We're doing good." Cassie replied. "We miss you though. It's just not the same without you." Cassie sighed with slight disappointment. "I know you don't plan on coming back for a while, which I understand. If you don't feel ready, we understand completely. However, we just miss you and can't wait for you to come back."

Tim leaned forward a little. He could understand the sentiment. He wanted to return to the Tower because he missed his friends and the routine, but knew he wasn't ready for that step. Tim was thankful that they at the very least understood that.

"I know." Tim admitted. "I want to come back too." His mind bounced back to his attempted patrol. "I just can't. If I can't go on patrol without the fear of being snatched in my home city, I can't even imagine the level of anxiety I'd have being on the other side of the country."

It was disheartening to hear Tim's doubts. As understandable as they were, the fact that he was still having anxiety was troubling. Cassie wasn't the only one to think that either, as Bart also wanted to Tim to recover. All the while, Conner understood the emotional strain, while also understanding the physical strain that came with it. Having been the only one to have physical contact with Tim, Conner could sense Tim's trouble on a slightly different level. He could hear the terror in his heart and feel the stress in Tim's body.

"Which is a fair sentiment." Cassie accepted.

Beeping interrupted Cassie's train of thought, causing her to look around. Conner and Bart did as well. Cassie turned her attention back to Tim, ready to explain the situation.

"We gotta go." Cassie stated. "H.I.V.E. is causing a ruckus. You'd better contact us again soon."

"Will do." Tim replied with a smile. "Kick their butts for me."

"Don't we always."

The screen went black, ending the call. Tim sighed, leaning forward. He was glad to see the Titans, even if it was for a short while. Seeing them smiling and happy was endearing, and their company was nice. Unfortunately, the sentiment was short lived. But now that the call was over, Tim's attention wandered elsewhere.

Tim pulled up several screens. Two were cameras and two were newspaper clippings. He was intent on finding evidence of League of Assassin activity. He had been doing this in secret as of late while everyone else was on patrol. All everyone else knew was that Tim was in the cave in an attempt to get comfortable there. But Tim was here for more than that. What he wanted was closure. If he could find something to link back to Ra's, then maybe they could apprehend him. They could prosecute him and Tim could finally put everything behind him.

"I doubt this is very healthy Master Timothy." Alfred stated. "All you're doing is giving yourself more stress."

"I have to know where he is out there Alfred." Tim replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "If I could get him put away, then maybe I can start putting this behind me. I've failed to prevent this and I must reconcile it."

Alfred quietly approached the chair. He turned it around with Tim giving no resistance. Alfred's exhausted demeanor exposed his distress for Tim's obsessive desire. He didn't like that Tim was doing this. Putting himself through unnecessary grief in order to punish himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"This is not your cross to bear." Alfred stated. "You're already suffering so much. Can't you just leave this alone and let Master Bruce handle this?"

"But I have to do something. I got into this mess, so I have to fix it."

That was all he seemed to focus on and it couldn't be healthy the way he was doing it. Ra's needed to be apprehended, that much was certain, but it needed to be handled properly. And properly, Tim was not doing. As far as Alfred could tell, it was unneeded self-loathing under the guise of closure.

"Heal." Alfred requested. "That's what you can do. Just leave this alone."

Feeling guilty, Tim couldn't refuse Alfred any longer. Finally taking in Alfred's concern, and he hated how that made them both feel. Alfred was trying so hard to stop Tim and wasn't going to let it go. Tim didn't want to hurt Alfred more tonight.

"Okay." Tim softly agreed.

Tim slowly stood up as Alfred gave him room to move. While he was going to listen to Alfred's request, he didn't plan on leaving the cave until Bruce got home. He whistled, catching the attention of Ace. The German Shepard bolted towards Tim excited. Tim crouched down to give the dog a friendly hair ruffle. Ace was all the entertainment he needed at the moment to keep him busy. Ace was just glad to get the attention as he frantically wagged his tail, and Tim got the relief of having some company from man's best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes an unsettling revelations and when Tim's concern drives him to impulsively leave the cave, things only get worse.

Tim creeped into the kitchen, observing its occupants, which included Alfred, Bruce, and Dick. His focus was primarily on Bruce, who was reading the daily newspaper. Tim quietly slid into the chair next to Bruce. His hand grabbed for Bruce's hand, prompting Bruce to put the paper down. The first thing he noticed was Tim's trembling and hesitance to make eye contact. His mouth was stuck in a contorted and his bangs covered what they could. Tim was troubled by something, and it didn't take a genius detective to figure that out. 

"Can we talk?" Tim quietly asked before looking around the room. "Alone."

Bruce briefly scanned the room. It didn't bother him that Tim wanted the seclusion, but Bruce wanted to make sure the others didn't mind either. Dick wasn't bothered, smiling, and Alfred simply nodded.

"Of course." Bruce agreed, getting off of the chair.

Tim got up as well guiding Bruce towards the door. Tim led Bruce down the den. Neither one took a seat as Bruce curiously watched Tim, wondering what Tim wanted to talk about. Tim fidgeted, looking at the ground. He was clearly nervous to bring up his topic, but he knew really wanted to. It had been a good few days, but Tim still had a few questions and concerns.

"Have you found Ra's?" Tim asked.

Bruce was disheartened by Tim's inquiry. Not just because he was asking it, but the fact he was asking about it again. And if he wanted to talk about this in private, there had to be more.

"I thought we told you to stop focusing on that." Bruce recalled. "You know we would never let him harm you."

"It's not that Bruce."

Tim paced around the room until he stood squarely in the middle. He gazed at the fireplace as he folded his arms. In Tim's eyes was distraught bitterness.

"I woke up last night with a sick realization." Tim coldly admitted. "One that disgusts me dearly."

Bruce approached Tim worryingly. He reached a hand out to comfort the teen, only for him to shift. Tim turned around, looking up at Bruce with resentful anxiety.

"Part of me actually misses him." Tim revealed, clenching his collar.

That was a revelation that Bruce thought he'd never hear. Tim wanting to get anywhere near Ra's was starting to sound more realistic. Missing Ra's was a whole new ball game. Bruce didn't want it to be true. He knew Tim couldn't want it to be either. It had to be the stress of Ra's' freedom talking.

"I know that's a terrible notion and I should resent him with every fiber in my body." Tim acknowledged, now shaking. "But deep down, a part of me misses his company. I know he was trying to manipulate me, but I liked his company. The way he made me feel safe." Tim's eyes started to water. "I'm horrible."

"No." Bruce calmly denied. "You're not horrible." Bruce threw his arms around Tim. "You were manipulated. A ploy Ra's is known for."

"But…"

"But nothing. Tim, you and I both know that. You're a good kid. A great kid. And, similarly to Dick, your moxie sometimes brings the wrong kind of attention. However, unlike Dick, you're harder to gauge. Not many people understand how your mind works. Unfortunately, Ra's is one of those select few who can, and he's willing to manipulate it whenever he can." Bruce morbidly sighed. "Even now, he's trying to manipulate you. Trying to make you attached to him. Force you to crave his attention."

"He was the only one who actively believed me when I said you weren't dead." Tim sorrowfully admitted.

"I know." Bruce recalled.

Bruce remembered that situation quite well. While everyone else was reasonable grieving, Tim seemed to be the only one rejecting the idea of him being dead. From what Bruce heard, Tim may have gotten caught up with the League of Assassins to prove his point. Bruce didn't really approve of it, but it didn't matter when all was said and done.

Tim was released from Bruce's grip long enough for Bruce to grab the sides of his face. Tim couldn't muster up a smile, but he seemed a little more relaxed. A thumb traced along the rim of Tim's eye, clearing the tears.

"We just have to keep moving forward, okay?" Bruce presented.

~

Chaos seemed to overtake Gotham tonight. Nightwing was dealing with a drug bust across town, brought on by associates of Two Face. Jason was handling Black Mask. All the while, Batman and Robin were dealing with a slew of unexplained killings and explosions.

Tim was stuck in the Batcave monitoring the city. There was several orange glows scattered in the city as explosions periodically vibrated. He was having some difficulty processing it all. What could have possibly caused this chaos was an enigma to him and he hated being stuck in the cave watching.

"It's okay." Alfred attempted to comfort. "They'll be okay."

"I don't know what to do." Tim stated. "On the one hand it'd be wise for me to stay here, but at the same time, I can't just stand by and watch."

"If you ask me, the former sounds more reasonable. You yourself admitted that you aren't quite ready."

Looking back at the screen another time. Another explosion went off, startling Tim. Concern for everyone's safety was through the roof as Tim's fists curled in distress. The explosion was close to where Batman and Robin were last spotted, and Tim couldn't tell if they had been hit. He looked back at Alfred mortified.

"I'm going after them." Tim frantically decided, bolting for the exit.

"You can't." Alfred argued, grabbing Tim's arm. "I can't let you go and risk your life. Master Bruce wouldn't want you to go."

"I have to. They could be hurt."

"Please reconsider. I can't bear to think about what could happen to you if you go."

They stared at each other, firmly rooted in their decisions. Tim could understand Alfred's concerns, he really could, but his gut told him to go. Even if he wasn't thinking about the situation entirely straight. He couldn't bear to think that something bad happened to Bruce.

"I have to."

~

Tim huffed, scanning the city. He was in cape and cowl intent on finding Batman. He had a tracker in his hand and keep an eye on to find Batman's location. He was going to find them, no matter what. Unfortunately, such focus took Tim's attention away from his surroundings.

A hand clamped around Tim's nose and mouth. In a panic, Tim began to squirm and kick. He knew what was going on. Between him and the hand was a rag infused with some sort of liquid that seeped into Tim's nostrils. Tim continued to struggle, but he began to fade in and out of consciousness. His fading observation helped him confirm a firm build behind him and the hand around his mouth felt cold. Another arm was wrapped around his torso, attempting to silence his squirming.

"Take it easy." A voice soothingly requested, vibrating behind Tim. "I don't need you to hurt yourself."

Tim could recognize the voice. He knew it all too well. Unfortunately, his mind couldn't hold on to the memory. It couldn't even process his surroundings. Tim tried to activate a tracking beacon. He had to get a warning out. But it was stripped from his grasp as Tim's body went limp. His sight went black, leaving Tim in an anxious and confused limbo.


	14. Chapter 14

Yellow light seeped through Tim's eyelids as Tim woke up. As he stretched out, he thought that Bruce must have found him and brought him home. His room did have a nice yellow iridescence throughout the day. However, after rubbing his eyes, Tim realized that his assumption was false. The room was lit with candles that reflected off of the walls. The bed was huge, covered with green linen blankets and a transparent canopy sheet surrounded it.

Looking down, that wasn't the only thing out of the ordinary. Tim realized that he was no longer in his Red Robin uniform. Instead, he was wearing a red, long sleeved silk shirt. The collar dipped slightly, stopping just barely beneath his collar bones, and it was comfortably loose. It was coupled with a black pair of pants and an absence of socks and shoes.

All of this unfamiliarity shook Tim. Gasps and hyperventilated breath were all that could escape Tim as he anxiously scanned the room. Memories began to come back, and the implications behind them scared him. He remembered getting grabbed, the words spoken to him before falling unconscious.

"Good. You're awake." A voice greeted.

Tim's attention snapped towards the voice. His heart sank, more so than it had already. Ra's was in the room, standing in front of the bed. He was studying Tim intently, clearly waiting for Tim to wake up. Ra's' gaze felt like daggers, twisting into his soul.

"I had to burn your uniform." Ra's stated. "We don't need any pesky bugs finding us. Plus, this suits you so much better. I should know though, seeing as I chose it."

Tim was disgusted by the statement. His skin crawled knowing that Ra's was responsible for the wardrobe change. Especially when he considered that Ra's was more than likely the one to put him in it. His fists clenched on the sheets as his knees curled closer to him.

"Don't worry, you haven't been violated." Ra's admitted. "I'm not that twisted."

Tim wanted to be relieved with the declaration, but he couldn't be. The anxiety of being where he was stopped that. Then Ra's approached the bedside. Tim curled up tighter and tried to scoot away. Ra's' hand stopped him as it clamped onto Tim's shoulder.

"In that regard, I'd rather have a lover who was conscious."

That only disgusted Tim more, as relieving as it was to know that Ra's didn't pull anything. That being said, Tim wasn't about to sit still any longer. His panic and will to escape weren't about to let him sit there longer.

"I'm not going to stay for this." Tim scoffed. "I'm not going to wait this out in the hopes of a rescue."

Tim got off the bed, ignoring Ra's as he went for the door. He only got a few steps away when a harsh tug chocked his neck and pulled him back. Tim landed on the floor, prompting Tim to investigate what caused his fall. A chain was in Ra's' hand and Tim's fingers traced over something leathery around his neck.

"It may not be as barbaric as the shock collar, but it'll still does the job of restraining you." Ra's explained. "For now, you are not my prisoner, but a pet. At least until you're broken enough to do as your told."

"Do you really thing I'll agree to that?" Tim offensively scoffed, standing up. "Do you really thing Bruce or any of my contacts will let you get away with this?"

"The detective won't be able to find you once we've moved. Any tracker in your uniform has been destroyed. And as far as friends, they'll be too busy dealing with the clone's poisoning."

It was alarming for Tim to hear about Conner in such a light. Referred term aside, the nearly indestructible Kryptonian hybrid was a challenge to take down. So hearing that he was hurt or poisoned was impressive as well as disheartening.

"You poisoned him?" Tim growled.

"I wouldn't say that." Ra's argued. "I just know that a shipment of kryptonite made its way into Jump City and some may have came into contact with your friend."

Tim's breath hitched. He was well aware of the effects of Kryptonite. Even if he was half Kryptonian, Conner still couldn't handle the radioactive mineral. And if not treated promptly, it could kill him. Tim shoved his fear back to, replacing it with rage. He didn't deserve to be in this hostage situation. Nor did Conner deserve to be hurt.

"How dare you." Tim growled.

A fist flew towards Ra's, which was quickly intercepted by Ra's, who knocked it out of the way. Ra's then grabbed Tim's collar and slammed him against the wall. Tim stiffly gasped because of the hit, before starting to squirm.

"Come now, don't throw my hospitality to the wind so soon." Ra's gently recommended.

"You've kidnapped me, again, and tainted my friend." Tim coldly reminded. "How can I not be disturbed? Not to mention, you just said you want me to be your pet."

"Only temporarily."

Hands moved from Tim's shirt collar and creeped towards his neck. Fingers lightly danced over it before wrapping around it. They steadily began to apply pressure, crushing Tim's trachea. Breathing became increasingly difficult which caused Tim to start panicking.

"Wh… What are you doing?" Tim weakly asked.

"Teaching a robin a lesson."

~

Tim was dragged along to the main hall for Ra's to make a speech. If the leash wasn't demeaning enough, the fresh bruises around his neck weren't helping. Fighting against the restraint wasn't an option, since every attempt to fight it was returned with a hard pull on the instrument.

Ra's and Tim stood before Ra's' men with little to no qualm, which wasn't too unfamiliar with their previous encounter. Though a little unexpected, none of the assassin seemed care that Tim was there. None of them visually emote their thoughts on the display.

"I come before you to let you know about our current standings at this post." Ra's declared. "We have to move so we can keep the detective off of our trail, so we will not be staying here for much longer."

The assassins glared at Tim for a moment. Curiosity finally started to show itself. Ra's was willing to fill them in where their minds could not. He pulled Tim closer, holding the teen beside him. Ra's' grip firmly stayed on Tim's shoulder.

"I know the young detective's presence may be a bit of a shock. Especially after our previous engagement. But he's here now." Ra's stated. "And like our previous living arrangement, he will stay here to fulfill my desire for a successor."

Tim grimaced the thought, his face scrunching in disgust. He tried to escape, but Ra's refused his request, tightening his grip on Tim's shoulder. Tim gazed at Ra's, whose expression appeared indifferent, but Tim knew better. Ra's' smirk told Tim he was scheming and his eyes demanded control.

"Let's go." Ra's ordered.

~

The plane was revved up and ready to go. At the helm was Ubu. Ra's shoved Tim inside, yanking the chain every time Tim tried to worm around him.

The door closed ponce both were aboard the plane and Ubu got it running. Ra's threw Tim down before pulling out some rope.

"I hate having to restrain you Timothy." Ra's stiffly admitted. "However, I can't trust you. One moment everything is fine, the next, you'll try to borrow the plane to escape or jump out of the escape hatch."

Ra's bound Tim's arms tightly behind his back. He didn't bother binding Tim's legs, needing the access to move him around. Dragging him up, Ra's shoved Tim onto a couch before taking a seat beside him.

When the plane was airborne, Ra's took advantage of Tim's company. Ra's forced Tim to look at him. Everything on the surface seemed perfectly fine. No scars, no flaws, not a wrinkle of stress. However, deep down Ra's knew that behind his stoic demeanor, Tim had to be terrified.

"Get away from me." Tim growled.

"Why would I do that?" Ra's inquired. "You're mine."

"I am not yours."

"The mark on your back says otherwise."

Tim was at a loss at that response. He didn't want to think about the curse etched on this back. He hated it. His arms awkwardly rubbed his back.

"Yes, I remember that." Ra's stated. "And I know it's still there. That makes you mine. As such, I can do what I want to you."

Tim's stature faltered. Several speculations swarmed his mind as to what Ra's could do. Tim tried to back away from Ra's.

"I'm not going to hurt you too much." Ra's threatened. "I just want to see what I can do to you before this plane lands."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's and Tim make contact with their new location

Tim and Ra's exited the plane to the lush greenery of their intended location. It was clear that Ra's didn't want a desert for their scenery like their previous cohabitation. Tim would find the scenery beautiful if he were not being held hostage in it. They were greeted by a group of assassins as Ra's tugged Tim along. Tim's shirt was torn and he showed since of abuse. A bruise graced one of his cheeks and two small cuts occupied the other. His whole body stung, thanks to several stab wounds, but that was nothing compared to the choking sensation he got as Ra's pulled him along. It was constant and forceful, making sure Tim didn't stray far from Ra's' intended path.

Ra's greeted his men with confidence. He explained his arrival and expressed his need for secrecy. When their eyes fell on Tim, Ra's expressed his demands to keep Tim protected. He stressed that no one was to approach Tim unless directed to by Ra's himself. As far as Tim was concerned, the added security was Ra's' way of implementing isolation. He knew Ra's wanted to do that so he could instill a sense dependence on Ra's. If that could be achieved, Tim knew there would be trouble. After how close Ra's got the last time, he didn't want that to happen. He had to stay strong. To stay defiant. Only then could Tim have peace of mind.

~

Tim was dragged to a bedroom. The chamber was lush and well furnished. The furniture was made of the best material, decorated with green and beige sheets and gold accents. It had a built in bathroom and a nicely placed window view. The room was too well designed to be a prison cell from Tim's observation. His quarters during his previous abduction, quaint as it was, wasn't nearly as refined. Tim could only infer that this was Ra's' room and that caused his heart to drop.

"You will stay here." Ra's stated. "I wish to make sure that you're safe and supervised, and I cannot risk having you running." Ra's looked at the bed. "I do not wish to place you in the bed, even if it is the more comfortable option. I want you to feel comfortable, so placing you on my bed is not an option, wouldn't you agree?" His attention shifted towards the window, which housed a bed like structure built into it with black cushions and a red comforter. "Rather, you will have a bed to call your own in the form of this window area. And don't worry, the window is made of a polycarbonate material, so any attempt to break it won't injury you. Attempting to escape would be quite troublesome. It is also bulletproof. I made sure it was made comfortable material, which you should be thankful for." Ra' motioned towards a hooked structure by the bed. "You will be chained up at night, but will have the room to move."

Tim bounced between the two accommodations. Ra's was right in stating that Tim wouldn't want Ra's' bed. If he took it, who knows where that would place Ra's. As much as he hated the idea of being leashed like a dog left outside to rot, he would much rather be restrained than sacrifice his dignity in the actual bed. Tim walked towards the window. He looked at Ra's with disdain, knowing that he didn't have a say in Ra's' decision.

"Why don't you get cleaned up?" Ra's offered, tilting his head towards a bathroom. "You've got a fresh set of clothes and a towel. I expect you to shower."

Tim continued to stare at Ra's. He heard the request well enough, but fond of the idea.

"You've taken quite the beating." Ra's noted. "I'd hate for your wounds to get infected."

Ra's approached Tim grabbing the collar. With a few adjustments, he removed it from Tim's neck. Tying the exposed end to the wall, Ra's then led Tim to the bathroom. He let Tim enter it on his own, closing the door once Tim was inside.

Tim inspected the bathroom. He saw the new outfit on the counter. It was the same as the one he was wearing, just in better condition. There was a towel like Ra's stated. All Tim had to do now was follow Ra's' request. As much as he'd like to make an escape, with a window that he could crawl out of pretty easily, Tim knew he shouldn't risk it. He had a feeling Ra's was going to survey him a lot more. And if he took to long, he knew Ra's would barge in and follow him.

The water exited from the pipes as Tim turned the knob. He allowed it to warm up to the temperature he desired before he stepped in. He stood in the shower, contemplating his situation more as he cleaned up. Tim didn't want to give up hope. Nor did he wish to bid his time. He knew he had to try escaping whenever he got the chance, knowing that Bruce was going to have a difficult time finding him with their move. He knew his uniform did have a tracker as a precaution after his last capture. He picked that up moments after as he put it on the first time. Unfortunately, it was no longer on him. Which would make locating Tim difficult on Bruce's part.

Overall, Tim was just worried about Bruce and the others. He had a reasonable amount of worry for himself, but he knew he would be relatively safe. Tim could only imagine what everyone else was going through. Conner was damaged, Alfred was probably feeling guilty, and Bruce would more than likely be devastated upon finding out Tim went out behind his back. The whole thing made Tim feel terrible. 

A lump in his throat made itself known, but Tim forced himself to swallow it. He couldn't let himself get emotional. Not now. It was his lingering trauma talking and the newly arising fear was only going to make it worse in the days to come. However, Ra's couldn't see his moment of weakness. Seeing it would allow him to exploit it.

Tim turned the water off and exited the shower. A minute or two in the towel was enough to dry him off and Tim got dressed. He exited the bathroom and into the cold embrace of the collar. Tim looked at Ra's with indifference.

"You look refreshed." Ra's observed, twirling his end if the chain. "We're needed for a meeting with one of my senior assassins and then to observe a training session some of the new assassins."

Tim growled at Ra's. He wasn't really interested in Ra's' itinerary. Not that he had a choice, which Tim was plenty aware of. A hand gripped Tim's chin and forced Tim to look at Ra's.

"No need to be so rebellious, Timothy." Ra's lectured.

"I'm going to get out of here." Tim argued as he attempted to hide his anxiety.

"We'll see about that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be a simple first day of Tim's capture has it's surprises.

The assassins reported to Ra's with pristine timing. They spun stories of dark intrigue. How they avoided the Dark Knight and the chaos in Gotham. How both of Bruce's personal lives had been disrupted. His fatherly billionaire persona was scared for his child's life and his nighttime routine was enraged, beating criminals with an extra amount of force. The assassins seemed intrigued by the development, not sure how to feel about the change. However, Ra's was pleased with this development. Pleased with the fall of the once proud detective.

All the while, Tim got no attention. His attention, however, was set on the briefing. It hurt Tim to hear that Bruce was in such a state. Bruce was suffering because of this, and from what Tim could tell, it was his fault. That Tim's stupidity caused Bruce to get into such a state. But Tim didn't show it. He refused to show it. Showing it would only satisfy Ra's. A hand rested on the top of Tim's head, causing the teen to shiver.

"This is a step in the right direction." Ra's reiterated, petting Tim's head. "With the detective in a state of chaos, taking care of my own plans will be easier. He'll get sloppy and eventually, he'll slip up. Raising my successor will be easier to do with that in mind."

The slightest attempt to move away from Ra's was intercepted as a hand dug into Tim's hair. Tim hissed, hating the aggressive nature of the nonchalant gesture. The tension on his head was relieved after a few moments as Ra's gave him his attention.

"No need to be so anxious Timothy." Ra's acknowledged. "You are not being neglected. This is for you after all."

Both assassins seemed stunned by the abuse that Ra's was willing to apply. As small as it was, they could only wonder what he could do if and when he was really upset with Tim. They exchanged glances before one could muster up the courage to ask a question.

"Do you think this is reasonable treatment for him?" One of the assassins inquired.

Tim was a little surprised by the assassin's question. It was uncommon for them to question Ra's, at least in his experience. Ra's on the other hand, was annoyed with the outburst. He did not his plans called into question.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Ra's responded.

The assassin flinched, biting his tongue. Ra's' tone was not a favorable one, which caused him to regret his outburst. It was in that moment that he knew he was out of line towards his master, which only dampened Tim's hope for this assassin's courage.

"No my lord." The assassin quickly refuted. "I was merely curious about the display. I apologize. He is your chosen successor and you are completely capable of making your own choices. I see now that my question was out of line."

"I thought so." Ra's accepted.

Readjusting his grip on the chain, Ra's gave it a good yank. He dismissed the assassins, ready to move on. He didn't care to watch them go, leaving the room with Tim reluctantly following along.

~

Ra's was intently watching the new recruits train from his mantel. Tim stood beside him, refusing to take a seat. His attention mostly focused on the training session, but it did bounce briefly to Ra's as well. He was paranoid. He didn't want to let his guard down too much around Ra's in the event he tried to do something. But at the same time, he didn't want to come off like he was ignoring him either.

Momentary distractions brought unforeseen opportunities. An assassin bolted towards the duo, eyeing Tim maliciously. Grabbing Tim's throat tightly, he lifted Tim off of his feet. He couldn't speak or cry out with the pressure applied on his neck.

"You are the enemy." The assassin insinuated. "The Dark Knight's rat. You should be slaughtered not integrated into the cause."

All Tim could do was grunt in distress. His eyes squinted, not sure what else to do. He wasn't sure if he should fight back, but he didn't know if that would just infuriate Ra's. But if he did nothing, he would certainly die. Tim didn't have to think about it long, before he heard a pained cry.

adjusting his eyes, Tim noticed a blade piercing through the assassin's chest. As the blade was pulled out of the assassin's chest, Tim was released, finally allowed to regain proper breathing patterns. Ra's stepped over the carcass to inspect Tim. Tim wanted to fight it, but he didn't have the will to. Ra's gave Tim a softer gaze as he studied the damage. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be much trauma. The indents would go away with time and any bruising could be healed with the Lazarus Pit if need be. Ra's turned the rest of the remaining recruits. His demeanor shifted instantaneously, turning cold and threatening. The recruits were speechless, blankly staring at Ra's.

"Would any of you like to give that a try?" Ra's coldly asked.

The recruits shook their head negatively. They may not have been around long, but the notion of upsetting Ra's was a death sentence cemented into their minds. The death of the rouge recruit was all the physical stimuli they needed to convince them not to do something like that.

"Good."

~

The chain was securely tightened on the wall, ending Tim's day. Tim was sitting on the windowsill bed as Ra's did it. His sight was stuck on the world outside as he refused to acknowledge Ra's. And as Ra's left his side, Tim continued to keep his sight there. Tim flinched, acknowledging Ra's' movement. He heard Ra's enter the bathroom and presumably take a shower. The solitude was appreciated, but the image of a dark night beyond an invisible screen haunted him. It was a taunt, reminding him that he was trapped.

Shuffling signified that Ra's was in bed. Tim still refused to visually acknowledge Ra's. Disrespectful or not, Tim didn't want to address Ra's. That didn't stop Ra's from observing Tim. He was a little curious about Tim's stature. The apparent restlessness was a small concern.

"You are allowed to sleep." Ra's reminded. "I'd hate for you to get sick."

"I'm not tired." Tim answered.

Ra's approached Tim. A hand clamped around Tim's chin and moved Tim's line of vision away from the window, forcing him to look at Ra's. Ra's didn't appear upset or disappointed. He was eerily calm.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Ra's contemplated.

Tim rolled his eyes at the thought. It was as embarrassing as it was unlikely that he'd accept Ra's' offer. Hw was not a child.

"No." Tim scoffed.

"I don't want to have to drug you so that you'll sleep."

Tim stiffly grunted. Ra's let him go, giving Tim a choice. After a brief stare off, Tim gave up, laying down. He turned his back to Ra's as he covered himself. Ra's stood over him for a moment, smirking.

"Get a good night's Timothy." Ra's requested. "Tomorrow is a new day. Let's see if your still as stubborn then."


End file.
